Thoughts from the Heart
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Two girls are the complete opposite of each other, but they are very much the same. Two O.C's. Not sure about the pairings yet.
1. Hyoutei Gakuen's new Student

Chapter 1: Hyoutei Gakuen's new Student.

I yawned as I got out of my bed, rubbing my eyes and staring at the walls of my new bedroom. I sniffed and walked to the door, and downstairs to the kitchen, where my mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun." My mother said, smirking at my appearance, then putting a place with bacon and eggs on it in front of me. I rolled my eyes and started eating the food she made. 'I wonder if she poisoned my food like the last time...' I thought, stuffing the not so good tasting food into my mouth.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't put anything else in it," She said, sighing, "Since today is your first day of school in Japan." she grabbed the now empty plate and put in the sink. "You'll do the dishes when you get back, you hear?" She said as I walked to the front door.

"I got it..." I mumbled, walking out into the cool breeze of Japan. I looked at my surroundings, not completely use to them, seeing as we moved here two days ago. I rubbed my nose and pulled a small paper with scribbles of how to get to my school. I yawned and started walking, 'I wonder what this Hyoutei Gakuen will be like...' I thought, staring at the map in my hands, looking up every so often to make sure i'm going the right way.

I kept walking, following the directions on the small paper. 'Go right, and then you should be ther-' My thoughts were cut off when I looked up at a big building. I blinked, then looked down at my paper, and back to the building, then the paper, and finally, back to the building. I sighed, "Damn rich people..." I mumbled under my breath, I looked at a sign, it read, "Hyoutei Gakuen" on it. My eye twitched. I frowned and started walking in the gates.

Kids were everywhere in sight, the ones that cared to look at me stared and started whispering things that I don't really care about.

"Look, isn't that boy kinda cute!" One girl said to her friends.

"Yeah, but, look at his clothing! it's so... Ew.." one of her other friends trailed off.

Yes, indeed, I wasn't wearing my school uniform, I didn't have the chance to pick it up yesterday, because I had to unpack my mother and fathers things, including mine.

'Boy...' I thought, glaring at the steps i'm walking up to get to the main door. 'If only they knew... No, i'm not allowed to tell anyone. That's the whole reason why i'm here in Japan, instead of Canada...' I glared at the ground, harsher this time, remembering what happened those last few days in Canada.

*Flashback*

"Ehhh? really?," a boy about my age stood and stared at me, slightly blushing. "Yo-your a GIRL?" He said, staring at me blankly. I told him to be quite and nodded, staring at the ground in shame.

".. B-but... Why do you cover yourself like this? Why can't you be you, for who you really are?" he questioned, kneeling down and staring into my sky blue eyes. I felt my eyes start to burn, 'Shit... I don't- no, I can't cry in front of him...' I thought, wiping my eyes with my clenched up fist.

"It.. it's my parents... They said that they wanted a boy..." I couldn't help it, tears pricked my eyes, I tried to hold them it, "an-and... they wished I wasn't even born," I said, letting the tears fall freely down my cheek and onto my legs. I took in a shaky breath. "So, instead, they just made me do this, dress and act like a boy, they told me never to do anything girly of the sort, like... like painting my nails, or going shopping with other girls... or anything, no putting on make up, no letting my hair grow out, no... nothing..." I said, crying silently in my hands.

He pulled me into a hug, I froze and looked up at him, his features were dark, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. I sniffed and wiped the last of my tears away. I held onto him, enjoying the warmth he gave me.

"It'll be okay..." he said, looking up at the dark sky. I flinched when I felt something land on my nose, I looked up and noticed that it began to rain lightly.

-The next day-

"You little bitch! Why did you tell that boy! Everything was going great until you had to go and make things so bad! Your father had a great job here! But now we have to move! Why couldn't we just have a boy, does God really hate us that much?," My mother screamed, throwing a dish towards the ground. I watched it soar, then shatter into a million little pieces on the ground.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING BORN! FOR EVEN BEING ALIVE!" My eyes widened when she screamed this, I stared at her. She took in deep breaths to keep her anger at a minimum.

"We will move in a couple days, i'll go inform your father about what you did." She said, walking out of the room and into her room, to discuss matters with my father.

I could feel my knees shake slightly, I soon fell to my knees, hugging my arms around my body. I shook as I cried for the second time that day.

*Flashback End*

I guess I wasn't paying attention, so caught up in the memory of that day, I walked into something, more like someone. I turned my glare to the person in front or me. I blinked when I took in the appearance of the person, he was slightly taller than me, he had silvery hair and probably thought he was all that. I could feel my hand twitch, most likely wanting to punch this person, just to show him that he isn't God!

'God...' I thought, looking at the ground, forgetting about the boy for a second, "There's no such thing!" I said aloud. I paused, and blinked. 'Di-did I just scream that out loud?' I thought, turning my gaze upwards.

The boy stared at me, "Ore-sama wishes to know what you mean by, 'There's no such thing'?" he said, staring at me.

"N- no such thing as... as... umm.." I trailed off, not being able to think of anything, I looked at 'ore-sama' in the eye and kicked him on the shin, hearing gasps coming from the crowd we supposedly attracted. I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked away, ignoring the 'How dare you kick Ore-sama!'.

I turned another corner and found that I was in front of my destination, the office. I sighed and walked in. I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell, seeing since no one was in there.

A middle aged woman came rushing out, "Oh, deary, I'm sorry, I was just getting some coffee-..." She trailed off, looking at her hands, which held no such beverage. She blinked, then sighed. "Well, it seems I forgot it again." She laughed off her mistake, smiling, and looking at me.

"You must be the new student, right?" I nodded, "Well, here is your schedule and locker number." She smiled, handing it over to me.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, taking the paper and keeping it at my side.

"Your welcome, good luck on your first day, sweetie!" She grinned. I nodded slightly and walked out the door. I looked around, then down at my paper.

'Locker number 276... Homeroom 105...' I thought. I looked up and started walking in a random direction, hoping that it was the right way.

It turned out that I did pick the right way. I looked up at my locker, I reached out to turn the lock to the right numbers it said on the paper. Once I got it open, I put my extra paper and pens in it. I only had paper and pens with me today, I still need to get my textbooks and such. I heard the bell ring.

"Ah." I looked around, seeing kids rushing into rooms or down the halls to find their rooms. I sighed and looked at my paper, then started walking. I found my way to the right classroom.

I slowly opened the back door and crept my way in, looking at the teacher, hoping he didn't notice. He paused from talking about the rules and looked in my direction. My eyes widened, I quickly ducked behind some random kids desk, hoping he didn't see anything. I looked between a crack, he shook his head and continued on telling the kids about what not to do or things you should do.

"A-ano... what are you do-doing?" a whispering voice said in my ear. I gasped and fell on my butt, staring wide eyed at the boy who whispered in my ear. He back his head away, startled. "I- I'm sorry!" he apologized, standing and bowing. I gulped and looked around the room, people staring at the seen the two of us were making. I sighed and waved my hand, wanting the boy to stop making such a seen.

The teacher walked up to us, glaring at us slightly for interrupting him. He looked at me again, then his eyes widened. "Oh! You must be our new student, right!" he said, changing moods so suddenly, by that time, the boy had stopped apologizing as stared between the teacher and me. I stood up and nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground, ignoring the whispers that started again.

"Ah, yes, Class!," the teacher called, gaining everyone's attention, "This is Daisuke Phoenix!," he said, patting me on the shoulder, "He just transferred here from Canada! So please be kind to him and show him respect!" He said, dragging me to what I guess is now my desk. "Carrying on.." he continued with the rules, I tuned him out and stared at the clock.

'Only a couple more hours then it's lunch time...' I sighed, leaning back in my desk.

A couple hours had finally passed by, I heard the bell ring, watching some kids pour out of the room. I sat there until someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I found that same voice saying 'sorry' again. I turned to look at the boy, he has silvery hair, and sliver eyes to match.

"For a second year, your pretty tall..." I thought, staring at his tallness. He blushed and blinked a couple times. I stared at him, then looked at the ground. "I said that out loud, didn't I?.." I questioned, pouting and glaring at the ground.

"Y-yeah..." he answered, looking at the ground too. He looked back at me, "W-well..." He said, I looked up, "I came here to say that i'm-"

"That your sorry, right? Well, it's okay." I said, grabbing my things and walking towards the door. he followed slowly behind me. I paused and looked at him, "Do you need anything else?" I asked.

His face went red again, "Uhh... N-no..." he said, walking around me and hurrying down the hall. I shrugged and turned around.

As I was roaming the halls, I found a bulletin board that listed all the sports that were going on.

'Hmm... baseball, volleyball, basketball, badminton, boxing, tennis... waaaaait... NO SOCCER?' I screamed inside my head, staring disbelievingly at the board.

"..." I stared at the board, then read it over again. 'No way...' I thought, glaring at the board. 'I have to join something...' I glanced at tennis. Besides soccer, tennis is the next best sport i'm good at, it's not like I wanted it to be, it was my father's choice. I looked at the ground and picked up a form and walked away to a secluded spot outside under a tree.

I sighed as I started filling out the form for tryouts in tennis. I looked at the bottom, it required me to have my parents to sign. I shrugged and signed on the line, perfectly imitating their signatures.

I got up and walked around the school, paper still in my hand, hoping that I could just get this over with.

I came to hearing the sound of balls against concrete.

I walked up to the fence and looked down to see a bunch of people either playing tennis or others watching them and eating their lunch.

"Oh! It's Phoenix-san!" a familiar voice called. I looked over to see that tall second year staring up at me, while surrounded by a bunch of others.

"Just call me Daisuke or whatever, anything but that name..." I said, staring at him.

"Ah, okay, Daisuke-san?" he guessed, I nodded. "Do you wanna meet my senpai's?" he asked, smiling.

"Not rea-" I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned and looked, I blinked, "Ah. It's you, Mr. Narcissist!" I said in a fake happy tone. He glared at me, and looked down. "Ore-sama wants to know why you have a tennis form in your hand." he asked, no, demanded. My eyes widened, "It's... a..." before I could come up with anything, Mr. Narcissist took the paper out of my hands and read it.

"So you wanna join my club, ahn?" he smirked, flipping his hair. I stared blankly at him.

"Yes." I finally said, eye twitching again.


	2. Suspended! WHY!

Chapter Two: Suspention? WHY?

I rubbed my eyes and yawned for the secenth time this morning."Kurimi! pay attention to your shots dammit!" I herd my oh so great captain shout.

"but Ryuka ~ buchou why can't I practice with the boys team you all suck" I whined .Ryuka- senpai twitched "look just because you come from a rich Family doesn't mean your all high and might heck you act like your brother most of the time Atobe-san" she said smirking.I twitched at the mention of my brother. "don't you dare out me in the same boat as him you bitch"I said in a threatening shivered then ran over to our coach and complained. Damn prissy annoying little girl..I thought glaring at her twirling my racket around.I wonder what time it was I got here at 6:00 like always to play my favorite sport.I sighed the only thing interesting is what my brother told me this morning.

-Flash back-(to this morning)

"Kurimi! ore-sama demands you bring me my breakfast" he yelled banging on my door.I turned over in my bed groaning."dammit! Keigo! can't you do any thing you damn lazy Bastard!"I yelled from laying on my bed."HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ORE-SAMA LIKE THAT NOW MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" he yelled at me from the other side of the door.

"DAMMIT KEIGO! GET THE FRIGGIN MAIDS TO MAKE YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST! JERK!"I yelled back."FINE BUT YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR DOUJINSHI'S!" he threatened."FINE!"I yelled yes we are such loving sibling's aren't we? I thought getting out of bed.I went down stairs wearing my school uniform.I passed a mirror that made me see how awful my silver hair looked all messed up.I shook my head then continued to walk down the stairs.I sat at the table with my violet eyes scanning the room to see my evil demon older brother Atobe Keigo looking as if hes the king of the world.I twitched but sat down acting polite and civilized.I began to eat my food when the King of Monkeys spoke."I heard something interesting yesterday" he said twirling his hair."Oh, and what was that?" I smirked "there's rumor going around saying that a commoner is going to our school but ore-sama can careless" he said.I flipped a fork at him that hit his forehead."you dare hurt ore-sama?"he said glaring."yes yes I dare hurt you it's not nice to call people commoner's Keigo where all human you know" I said leaving with a sour mood.

-End of FlashBack-

I sighed again but then the coach walked up to me."Atobe-san" my coach said in a deep tone.I twitched "don't call me Atobe.."I trailed trying to contain my anger."you may go to the boys courts since I can see you and Ryuka aren't getting along" the coach said while I smiled."hai~thank you sensei~" I sang skipping to the out of the girls courts and into the boys courts.I smiled again then breathed in and out."ah~the sweet scent of competition"I said day dreaming.I day dreamed until I felt a racket hit my head."hey day dreaming again I see short stuff" a voice that I knew all to well.I turned to see the very guy I have always liked since coming Bunta the tensai that I have liked or fallen for since coming here.I stared at his red hair and eyes snapped out of it once he grinned at me."I-I'm not short!"I said trying to sound angry but failed miserably with a blush on my face."aw you look so cute wittle princess~"he teased playing with my hair."Dammit! Marui quit messing with my hair!"I laughed then turned to his teammates."hey everyone! our Little Princess is back to play with us!" he yelled out to his entire all stopped what there were doing then walked over to greet me.I hit my forehead ..does he half to shout that every time I come here?... not that I mind though..but still...I thought must of seen it because he nudge me with his elbow and started to tease me vice captain wasn't to please with the interruption and made all of us run laps. Another fine morning with my dream guy and his team I thought smiling lightly punched my cheek.

"why are you so happy squirt" he said."Nothing i'm just happy that I get to be with Marui and his team again!"I said ruffled my hair causing me to blush yet again."I'll race ya!"he said picking up his speed.I stared blankly as he ran ahead distracted by his adorable Renji the guy with brown hair ran next to me."that's the seven hundredth time this week you blushed because of Mauri you really do like him Kurimi..a lot" he said while I blushed again running faster to get away from the other evil genius that I sorta like to but not as much as I like Marui.I passed Marui easily make'n him smirk then pick up speed before I knew it the both of us where competing against each other trying to out run one was so fun running beside Marui-senpai that I was lost in my own thoughts that is until the captain ordered us to change because morning practice was over.I blinked then looked at Marui he blinked to then a guy with silver hair walked over to us."Puri~" he said."Niou senpai do you really half to steal him from me"I whined to smirked "sorry princess but your prince has to go to class" he said helping Marui get off the ground.I blushed then looked away then looked at Marui."see you later my sweet princess~" he said kissing my forehead then walked away.I stared blankly at him only thing going through my head is Marui-senpai called me his princess and kissed my forehead I think I repeated that like 4 times before I felt someone dragging me away in my love struck state.I looked to see who was dragging me to find my classmate and friend curly hair and face drenched in sweat from practice."Akaya-chan do you have to drag me every time I come here"I said."...If I didn't drag you out then you would be late for class now get change I'll be waiting for you" he said kicking me into the girls locker room.I hit the wall hard "ow! did you have to be so rough Akaya-chan"I muttered getting changed into my regular school uniform.I walked out of the change the room to see Akaya-chan leaning against the wall bored."you look so cute Aka-chan!"I said glomping him."get off..."he whined while trying to pry me off. "no way~Aka-chan"I said sighed then dragged me off to class given up in trying to pry me off of him.

-At lunch-

I skipped over to the third years happy to see my apple of the eye talking happily with Niou senpai."looking at your dream guy again Kuri-chan?" Akaya said.I jumped then blushed "n-no...I was just thinking of how lovely it is that I get to spend time with you"I said sweat dropping."right"he said walking over to his teammates to eat then but stopped to look back me."aren't you coming?"he asked me.I shook my head declining his offer."I have something important I want to get that I made for Marui-senpai~"I said running off feeling Marui - senpai's eye on blinked then walked the rest of the way to sit with his teammates and friends.

I ran to my locker getting a pendant that had lollipops in it having Marui senpai's full name on it.I smiled at my pendant that took me hours to make for him.I was lost in thought that the loud slam of my locker startled me.I looked to see who was the culprit.I twitched in seeing who it was the girl had pink long hair and bright blue eyes. great the bitch of all bitches Risa Li Ryuka -senpais younger sister and who also Marui's number one fan I thought sarcastically."what do you think your doing acting all lovey dovey with Marui senpai like that hm?" she said angered."oh shut up queen of all bitches your just jealous because he actually talks to me"I twitched then shoved me against the locker and scratched my cheek with her long nails make'n it bleed."whats going on out there?"I heard sensei call on smirked then started fake crying."Waah~sensei Kurimi is being mean to me she slapped me and tried to pick a fight with me"she said sobbing into sensei's looked at me angered

"Kurimi Atobe I am very disappointed in you picking fights on school ground" he said glaring.

"w-what! ..I didn't do anything she Hi-" he cut me off."I don't want to hear any of your lies to the principle office now" he ordered."b-but"I tried to say."no Kurimi" he said in a more commanding tone."fine.."I said glaring at the prissy girl who was the cause of my falsely accused smirked at me in victory the evil bitch.I looked to the ground while walking to the principle 's office bumping into one of the boys in the boys tennis team."ah gomen Niou-senpai"I said fake smiling."hn?" he I looked to the rest of the team that was behind eyes landed on Akaya-chan and Marui I sighed."sorry guys...looks like I won't be hanging out with you today.."I said depressed."what? why? Kuri-chan?" Akaya asked concerned."well I'm going to principle's office ..."I said looking down."see ya" I said waving to them "wait Kuri-chan!"I heard Akaya-chan yell after me.I ignored him and kept on walking playing with my pendant I made for Marui in my pocket. now how am I going to give this to him? I asked the principle's office it wasn't fun me defending myself because of that stupid bitch sending me was full blown battle between me and my Sensei."I DIDN'T TOUCH HER DAMMIT! SHE HIT ME! " I yelled furiously."I don't wanna hear it Kurimi! I know of your past records! you use to be in a gang! your nothing but a trouble maker" he said,Oh there he goes bringing up the past again."THAT WAS LAST YEAR DAMMIT! I CHANGED I REALLY HAVE WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!"I shouted desperately."she is nothing but trouble I think you should suspend her from school for 4 days" he said."WHAT!" I yelled."now now calm down" the principle said." now from what I heard from Risa Kurimi I have no choice but to suspend you for four days" she said.I gaped then clenched my teeth."you will be in the detention hall for the rest of the day and you won't be playing Tennis until the your suspension is over"she stated."WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT I HAVE FOUR TEST AND A GAME IS COMING UP!"I yelled.

"this is your punishment for what you did to Risa" she said."now go to the detention hall lunch is over" she order.I stood then walked to the door then opend the door."you know maybe I should have beat The Fuck out of that Bitch so I could actually tell you I did it"I said slamming the door leaving stunned faces on both my Sensei and principle.I stared at the ground in utter defeat.I'm going to miss Marui's practice matches with Hyoutei tomorrow..I thought sadly.I won't be able to practice with him either.I looked at the ground depressed and the cut on my cheek finally starting to sting. It hurts...I thought looking at the ground sadly walking towards the detention hall.

After school I walked out of the detention hall feeling half dead thinking about eveything that happened.I sighed "I didn't do anything" I mumbled feeling sadder by the minute the cut on my cheek was still bleeding heck I'm surprised that I didn't pass out from blood stung like hell thought it was make'n tears form in my eyes.I stared at the ground hopeless until I felt a hand grab my chin the forced my to look up."M-Marui-senpai?'I stuttered with a bit of tears in my frowned " why are you bleeding Kurimi?" he asked looking at me cut."it's nothing Marui-senpai"I said pushing his hand stared at me then pulled me into his face instantly heating up "s-senpai?"I stuttered."..." he didn't say anything just held me there.I didn't want him to let go so instead of pushing him away I caved into his arm."Marui-senpai..?"I asked let me go then laughed awkwardly."sorry..I just thought you needed a hug well I gotta go to practice"he said."w-wait senpai!"I said grabbing his turned around to look at me."yes" he said looking at me with what seemed like a blush.I blinked then shook my head and held out my pendant to him."?"he looked at it confused."s-senpai...I made this for you..please take it"I said took it from my hands then examined it "it so cute~thank you Kurimi-chan" he said smiling.

I blushed then smiled and said "bye Marui ~senpai"I said waving to waved back at me with a smile.

Outside the school I walked out of the school happy but then remembered what happened today.I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. man...I can't got to school...I half to tell Aniki what happened I thought while looking at the time,he's probably practicing his tennis..ah well..I gotta tell him sooner or later I thought. at least he'll believe me even if his a jerk and gets on my nerves he is still a good older brother..I admitted I'm at it I'll tell him i'm coming to I thought pulling out my Phone dialing his phone rang a couple of time when he finally picked up"Aniki..."I said on the was a long silence and I knew exactly what he's thinking since I never call him Aniki unless I need his brotherly love or unless something serious happened.I admit I felt a bit bad for make'n him worry


End file.
